ONE MINUTE MELEE: Jil vs Kirito
Jil vs Kirito is Gliscor Fan's 1st OMM. It features Jil from the anime/game Tower of Druaga, and Kirito from the anime SAO. Description Two towers, climbed by two of the toughest "heroes" around, Defeating monsters and bosses, while scoring with the ladies during their free time. Who is the highest level, the beater or the tank? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE MINUTE MELEE! Fight Two lone figures stand in front of the Tower of Druaga. One with blue hair and a shield, the other with black hair and two swords. Jil: I haven't seen another character like you in town. I'm Jil. Kirito: Well, Jack, it's nice to finally meet you... Jil gets angrier and angrier due to being called "jack" Kirito: Something the matter? Jil: My name... isn't.. JACK!!!!! Jil zooms in rapidly, almost hitting Kirito's head with his shield, before... Announcer: THINGS ARE ABOUT TO HEAT UP! FIGHT! 60 Jil slams Kirito's face with his own shield, causing Kirito to fall back several feat, before running up to him again and slashing him several times with his dual swords. However, Jil continuously blocks the attacks with his shield. 50 Right before another hit, Jil slams his shield against one of Kirito's swords, and it breaks. Agitated, Jil throws his shield at Kirito, aiming for the stomach, but Kirito is unaffected due to Healing Mechanics. Without his shield, Kirito leaps over and slices Jil multiple times with his one sword, while Jil slams face-first into a stone pillar. 40 Weakly, Jil gets up and pulls a sword from his side, running over to Kirito and matching him in most swings of his sword, right before Jil's sword breaks again and Kirito manages to slash him across the stomach. 30 Jil, extremely agitated at this point, pulls out the sword he obtained from the Hero King Gilgamesh, and slams it against Kirito, striking him multiple times again, until finally using the Sonic Blast, which slams Kirito through a concrete pillar, and breaks his sword. 20 Kirito checks his inventory and equips a new sword, stronger, and dashes back towards Jil, matching his strength with Jil, before suddenly, both swords break and both combatants flew back several feet. Kirito: Had enough? Jil: You haven't even seen my final form! Jil suddenly glows intensily with a bright blue light Kirito: What? 10 Suddenly, Jil is revealed to have a bigger shield, wings, and drill arms, as well as a giant sword, in which he runs at Kirito and slashes him multiple times, before charging up a final shot... Jil: You'll regret calling me Jack. '' ... and slams it into Kirito, completely shattering him of all the life he had left.'' K.O. Jil then wakes up in a bed he's never seen before, and finds out he has no shirt on. Jil: Aww... it was only a dream. But I still murdered his ass! Results THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... JIL. Category:'Anime/Manga' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Gliscor Fan Category:What-If? One Minute Melees